Never Forgotten
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: [COMPLETE] Jake left for Romania, and Miley is trying to forget him. Robbie Ray moves the Stewart family to Santa Monica. Rated Teen, just in case. Loliver, so people don't get confused...
1. All The News

**Jake leaves for Romania and Miley is furious. **

**NO POV**

"I can't believe that Jake left me," Miley was shouting at Lilly and Oliver. They were trying to comfort her, it wasn't really working.

"Well, just get over him," Oliver suggested, and kissed Lilly. They were going to celebrate their six month anniversary.

"He kissed me and left, and I am supposed to get to get over him that quickly," Miley was screaming at Oliver. Lilly was giving Miley a hug. Miley had tears forming in her eyes, she was angry and upset.

"Uh…yea," Lilly said, letting go of Miley, and sitting down next to Oliver. She laced her fingers with his.

"I can't believe him," Miley said as the water works started. This time Oliver gave her a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Miley. You'll get over him, and you'll cope. Don't worry, everything will be okay. We are here for you," Oliver whispered into Miley's ear. Lilly got off of the couch and hugged Miley and Oliver.

"We'll always be here, the three musketeers," Lilly said giggling, Miley soon giggled.

"You guys are right, I'm never leaving your sides," Miley said letting go of her best friends. Jackson walked in, and stared at Miley.

"Weren't you just all sad about Jake leaving, and now your laughing. I guess girls cope with breakups quickly," Jackson said, but Miley turned to him and hit his shoulder, playfully.

"Don't talk about J-A-K-E," Lilly spelled to Jackson. Miley mouthed 'It's okay'. Jackson hugged Miley, Miley hugged back. This was a first; they were being nice to each other.

"Okay, so let's watch some TV," Jackson suggested. They all sat down on the couch, and Jackson turned on the TV. Zombie High was playing, the episode with Hannah Montana. Miley had tears, and walked into the kitchen. Oliver took the remote, and turned the TV off. Lilly just sat there awkwardly. Jackson followed Miley.

"Miles, I'm so sorry," Jackson said to Miley, she looked up and saw that he actually looked sorry. She just nodded, and took out a carton of chocolate ice cream. Oliver ran into the kitchen and took a spoon.

"You need to share," Oliver said with a goofy smile. Miley laughed, and shared her ice cream with Oliver. Lilly muttered something about going home, and cleaning her room. Jackson left and went upstairs.

"I'm so sorry about Jake," Oliver said, again. He put a huge spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. He got ice cream all over his face. Miley giggled.

"It's not your fault, so don't be sorry. I'll cope, I promise," Miley said in between giggles, she took her hand and wiped the ice cream off of his face. They finished the carton, and Oliver had to leave.

"I've got to get home, it's getting kind of late. I'll see you tomorrow," Oliver said and hugged Miley.

"Bye Oliver," Miley said as Oliver walked away. Miley went on the porch, where she went when she wanted to be alone; she picked up her guitar, and sang,

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end_

_We'd be laughin'_

_Watchin' the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

When Miley ended, she didn't realize that she had an audience. Jackson and Robbie Ray were applauding. Miley blushed. Robbie Ray sat down next to Miley, his news would have to wait.

"Hey bud, still sad about Jake," Robbie Ray said giving Miley a hug.

"Yea, but dad, I'll get over him. It will just take sometime," Miley said squirming out of her dad's grip.

"Okay bud, I have some news. Jackson get out here, boy," Robbie Ray said. Jackson came out and sat across from Miley and his dad.

"Yea, dad, what is it?" Miley and Jackson asked at the same time.

"Well…" Robbie Ray started, but drifted off, and ran his hand through his hair.

"Dad?" Jackson asked.

"Maybe I should tell you guys later, Miley isn't ready for this," Robbie Ray said his voice shaky. He began to pace.

"Dad, just tell me. I can handle anything," Miley pleaded. She stood up and went next to her dad.

"Okay, well, we are moving," Robbie Ray said after a long silence. He sat back down, and wondered if he made the wrong decision.

"Dad, but to where?" Jackson asked, Miley's jaw was hanging open, she was speechless. Miley had small tears in her eyes.

"To Santa Monica," Robbie Ray said, hand running through his hair.

"Santa Monica?" Miley finally asked.

"Dad, you realize that's like 20 miles away?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Yes, I do, but I think it would be good to get out of here, and start a new life in Santa Monica. Jackson, you, get a new start in school, and Miley a new start in Hannah stuff. This will be a good idea," Robbie Ray said trying to sound optimistic.

"Dad, I can't leave Lilly and Oliver. What if Jake comes back looking for me? I won't be here. Dad," Miley pleads; she is on the verge of major water works starting, again. Her cell phone vibrates in her pocket; she answers it.

"Hello," Miley said trying to cover up the sadness in her voice.

"Miley, are you okay? Is it Jake again?" Lilly asks Miley, after hearing her voice

"I'm fine, what's up," Miley asks entering the house, and going up to her bedroom, that she would be leaving.

"Nothing, but Jake called Oliver and said, that he hooked up with Ashley Tisdale. So apparently Oliver wasn't supposed to say anything, but he did so…Jake got over you quickly," Lilly said. Miley started to cry a little.

"Then, fine I'm over him. I am done with Jake Ryan forever," Miley said after he stopped crying, and she felt proud of what she just said.

"Miley, can you do that?" Lilly asked.

"Do what, Lil?" Miley said.

"Get over Jake that fast. Can you do that?" Lilly asked Miley, not sure that her best friend could handle that.

"I can handle that and the fact that I am moving to Santa Monica," Miley said, trying to be and sound brave.

"Really? When are you moving? When are you telling Jake? If you don't tell him, he's going to look for you. You know that right?" Lilly began questioning Miley.

"I can handle that, and I'm not telling him. If he comes and looks for me, is Lilly gonna tell. Anyways, he'll be to busy with famous Ashley to care about poor little Miley," Miley said feeling brave, maybe she was going to get over Jake that fast.

"I gotta go, my mom's yelling at me for something. Bye Miley, I'll see you tomorrow," Lilly said before hanging up.

"Bye, Lilly," Miley said and shut her phone. She went back on the porch, and saw Robbie Ray and Jackson, having a deep conversation about the move.

"Hey Miles," Robbie Ray said, he patted the space on the bench next to him. Miley took the seat, and had a luminous smile on her face.

"Miles, why are you so happy?" Jackson asked, his smile growing. I guess that smiles, really, are contagious.

"Because I talked to Lilly, and I am ready, for a change, and the move. I won't have any problems moving," Miley said her smile stayed unfazed.

"Miley, is this about Jake because you don't have to get over him that quickly," Robbie Ray pointed out, Jackson just nodded.

"I am fine daddy, just believe me," Miley voice became shaky, and she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Bud, everything's gonna be okay," Robbie Ray said giving her a hug.

"Miles, dad is right," Jackson said before going into the house, and up to his room. He was turning in early, busy day at Rico's.

"Daddy, he hooked up with Ashley Tisdale. He told Oliver, and Oliver told Lilly, and Lilly told me. Daddy if he can get over me that quickly, then I can get over him that quickly," Miley said wiping her tears.

"Miles, it's gonna be okay," Robbie Ray said, letting go of Miley.

"Okay dad, if you say so. I'm gonna go to bed. I've had enough with Mr. Zombie Slayer," Miley said and went into her room. She was going to forget about Jake, even if it killed her.

**What do you think, so far? Should this continue? Please review.**


	2. Jackson, A Cook?

**Chapter 2, and Miley tells Oliver that she's moving.**

When Miley wakes up, the next day, she takes a shower, and goes downstairs. Jackson already left for Rico's. Lilly and Oliver are eating pancakes. Miley smiles at them. She grabs a plate with blueberry pancakes and sits across from Lilly. They eat in silence. When they are done they head towards the beach.

"So, sorry about Jake," Oliver says to break the silence.

"I told you to stop saying that, it's not your fault," Miley says silently.

"Sorry about him hooking up with Ashley," Lilly says.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. If he went for you then I'd be mad," Miley said giggling; Oliver and Lilly began to giggle as well.

"So…what's up?" Oliver says sitting down on the sand.

"Well, Jake broke up with me, and is going out with Ashley Tisdale, iammovingtoSantaMonica, and my dad got me another Hannah Concert," Miley said. Oliver gasped. Apparantly Miley didn't say it fast enough. Lilly sat down next to Oliver; she took his hand, and squeezed it in support.

"What? Why Santa Monica? That's so far away," Oliver said with puppy dog eyes, which pleaded, don't leave me.

"Because my dad decided to move, and get a fresh start. It's only twenty miles away, so my dad will eventually, eventually jog to Malibu. At least that's what he says," Miley said stifling giggles, but they came out anyway. Lilly began to laugh, but Oliver just looked hurt, and sad.

"When are you moving?" A very hurt Oliver muttered.

"At the end of the month, before freshman year," Miley said completely serious, noticing how hurt Oliver looked.

"Wow, I can't believe it," Oliver said in disbelief.

"Do you guys realize that the end of the month is in a week?" Lilly said, at the wrong moment.

"Miley, you can't leave," Oliver said before breaking down, on the beach. Miley hugged him, and tried to comfort him. I told Lilly to get a chocolate ice cream cone. When Lilly came back, Oliver was happy to see ice cream, but sad that I was leaving.

"Thanks," Oliver muttered, liking his chocolate ice cream. Miley wiped his tears. When he finished his ice cream, he looked calmer.

"Better, Oliver?" Miley asked him.

"Yea, but I promised that I'd be home at noon, so bye," Oliver said holding his tears back.

"Well, that went horrible," Miley said to Lilly. Lilly just nodded.

"What if Jake wonder's where you went?" Lilly asked me breaking the awkward tension between us.

"You won't tell, Oliver better not tell, and if he calls me I'll just tell him," Miley stopped, what was she going to tell him.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Lilly asked.

"Eventually, but for now I'll tell him to go and fuck him self," Miley said gleaming at what she had just thought of.

"Wow, that's harsh," Lilly said.

"Is it too harsh?" Miley asked Lilly, obviously caring about Jake's feelings.

"A little bit, but if you feel that way," Lilly said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Miley asked Lilly, standing up, and smoothing her light pink shirt.

"Um…going to check on Oliver. He sounded hurt, and I care, you know," Lilly said walking towards Rico's.

"Yea, I know, but I don't want to break down as bad as he did, ice cream won't cure me," Miley said following Lilly, to Rico's.

"Bye Miles," Lilly said before going off towards Oliver's house.

"Bye Lilly," Miley said waving towards her fading friend.

"Hey, Miles, you okay?" Jackson said from behind her.

"Yea, I'm fine, but I'm concerned about Oliver, you know. I care, but I can't face him crying because then I would begin to cry, too," Miley said sitting down on Rico's counter.

"Yea, I understand. I am quitting later today," Jackson said to his little sister.

"I guess that we really are leaving," Miley said with a very sad face.

"Yea, we are. Dad called me earlier, and told me that in a week we would be in Santa Monica, and we'd be happy there. He also said that the living room, and Hannah closet was packed up. He was going to our house in Santa Monica, so set up the Hannah closet, and he was maybe even going start on our living room. He suggested that I drive you over there, just to see the place. I can bring Lilly and Oliver, too, if you want," Jackson said, he saw Rico, and was preparing himself to quit.

"Jackson, that would be fine, pick me up at Oliver's in a half and hour. Good luck quitting," Miley said leaving the counter, and heading over to Oliver's house.

"Hey Rico, I am going to have to quit," Jackson said as pint-sized Rico came over.

"Yea, why?" Rico asked with a mischievous smile.

"Because I am moving to Santa Monica," Jackson said to Rico.

"You can still drive here," Rico said, not wanting gullible and easy target, Jackson, to leave.

"But it wouldn't be the same, so this is good by, Rico," Jackson said and walked towards his old house to pick up his car and drive over to Oliver's house.

"Miles, I'm here," Jackson yelled from his car, parked in front of the Oken house.

"I am coming, Jackson, chill," Miley yelled and walked towards the car. Lilly and Oliver trailed behind.

"Miley it's like your leaving, now, today," Oliver said through his sobs.

"Oken, Smokin' Oken, I would never leave you. I will just be twenty miles down the road," Miley said hugging Oliver.

"Thanks, you left a lasting impression on me, too," Oliver muttered under his breath.

"Ollie did you say something," Lilly said as they all climbed into the back of Jackson's tiny car.

"No, Lil," Oliver said, and sat between Miley and Lilly. The drive was only about thirty minutes. It wasn't really that long.

"Here it is," Jackson said pulling into the driveway.

"Are you sure?" Miley said, she was shocked that her dad would buy this enormous house. It was, seriously, huge.

"Miley, is that really your new house?" Lilly asked in shock.

"I guess, so, and there is plenty of room, for a huge sleepover," Miley said sliding out of her seat.

"Hey bud, Lilly, Oliver. What do you guys think?" Robbie Ray asked them.

"Wow, it's huge," Was all that could come out of Oliver's mouth.

"I know, Mr. Stewart, let's go in," Lilly said, pushing past Jackson.

"Whoa, nobody goes in until' the day we Stewart's move in. Okay?" Robbie Ray clarified.

"Ah…that's not fair," Everyone complained.

"Too bad, it's around five, you guys should go and get dinner. I'll be home soon enough, and we cam pack up some more," Robbie Ray announced.

"Fine, but which room is mine," Miley asked as everyone else walked down to Jackson's car.

"Bud, it's the room on the second floor, on the left, with the lights on," Robbie Ray said pointing to the house.

"Okay, bye," Miley said and walked down to Jackson's car.

"What are we going to eat?" Jackson asked.

"Make us sandwiches," Miley pleaded like a little kid.

"Yea, Jackson, sandwiches sound great," Oliver agreed with Miley.

"Fine," Jackson caved, he didn't want to be harsh to his depressed sister, and equally sad friends.

"Yea, thanks Jackson. You can be sweet," Miley said, with small giggles. Lilly began giggling, but Oliver was making confused faces. That only made Miley and Lilly laugh even harder.

"Don't go spreading it around," Jackson said, before pulling into the Stewart's driveway. He walked into the kitchen, and Miley, Lilly, and Oliver plopped down on the couch. Oliver turned on the TV. Miley covered her eyes. It was the re-run of the premier where Jake says "Miley, from school". Miley wanted to die. Oliver quickly changed the channel, and it was playing Zombie High. Lilly threw her arms around Miley and hugged her. Oliver turned off the TV. Jackson came into the living room wearing an apron.

"What can I write you guys down for?" Jackson said holding a cutting board, and a piece of paper. He had a pencil ready to take orders.

"A sprite. A turkey sandwich on wheat bread, with shredded lettuce, tomato, and a LITTLE bit of mayo," Miley said very slowly, so Jackson could write it down.

"I'll have a coke, and a ham sandwich on white bread, with pickles, mustard, and shredded onions," Oliver said very slowly, even slower then Miley.

"I'll have a sprite, and a turkey sandwich with spicy mustard, and shredded lettuce," Lilly said with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, sir, what type of mustard?" Jackson said very straight faced.

"Yellow," Oliver said very plainly, like Jackson took orders from them everyday.

"Any sides?" Jackson said.

"Sour cream and onion chips," Oliver said.

"Um…pretzels," Lilly said.

"Regular, lightly salted, chips," Miley said fighting back giggles.

"Okay. Any dessert?" Jackson asked, Miley almost exploded with giggles.

"Oh, Chocolate mousse pie," Oliver said liking his lips.

"That sounds good, I'll have some, too," Lilly said.

"Yea, me too," Was all that Miley could force out without laughing.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes," Jackson said and left the living room. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver broke into fits of laughter.

"My sides hurt," Miley and Lilly complained after five minutes of laughter.

"Then stop," Oliver said in between laughs. Eventually, five minutes, later they all stopped.

"You're not kissing me after you eat," Lilly said very matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Oliver asked her with small puppy dog eyes.

"Because, all of your food has onions," Lilly said, almost laughing.

"Not the pie," Oliver said with an 'I outsmarted you' smile.

"Maybe it will have onions," I said, and we all broke into laughter. A few minutes later, Jackson said that dinner was ready.

"This looks great Jackson," Lilly said before sitting down.

"Yea, but one question, Jackson," Miley said as Oliver picked up his sandwich and took a huge bite. Lilly nibbled on her pretzels.

"Yea, Miles, what?" Jackson asked before biting into his sandwich.

"Why did you do this? This isn't like you," Miley asked and took a small bite of her turkey sandwich.

"I did it because I didn't want my sister to be even more depressed. First, Jake leaves you, and then dad says were moving. I just didn't want you to freak out, and go all I am so depressed. I just wanted Miley to always be smiley," Jackson said, and I flashed him a luminous smile.

"A smile like that," Miley said as Oliver finished his sandwich and took a handful of chips. Lilly had just finished her pretzels. Jackson just barely touched his sandwich. Miley had eaten half of her sandwich.

"Yea, like that," Jackson said, and took a colossal bite of his sandwich. Miley got up and walked over to Jackson. She threw her arms around his neck, from the behind, and hugged him.

"Thank you," Miley said before taking her seat and biting into her sandwich. Lilly had eaten half of her sandwich. Oliver was almost done with his chips. Jackson had half of his sandwich, left. Miley had no sandwich, but a plate full of chips, lightly salted.

"For what?" Jackson asked. He finished off his sandwich.

"For this, thank you," Miley said before eating the first of her chips. Oliver and Lilly finished. Lilly sipped her Sprite, and Jackson ate some of Miley's chips.

"When will desert be ready?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver!" Lilly and Miley yelled at the same time. They began to giggle. Jackson rolled his eyes, and mouthed to Oliver 'Soon'. Oliver nodded, and then ate the rest of Miley's chips. The oven began to beep. They all looked at the beeping oven.

"I'll get, stay seated," Jackson said and got a apple pie out of the oven.

"Wow, Jackson you made that," Miley said, looking at the pie.

"It smells great," Lilly exclaimed.

"No, I didn't make it, it was courtesy of bakery. I just heated it up," Jackson said.

"Gimme some," Oliver said with his mouth watering.

"Hold on, donut boy," Lilly said. Jackson served the pie. They all had seconds. Jackson and Oliver had thirds, but only Oliver had fourths. After Oliver was done Lilly and Oliver left.

"Bye, guys," Miley yelled out of the front door. Miley shut the door, and went up to her room. She logged on to aim, nobody good was on. She logged back off. Robbie Ray came home.

"Bud, come here," Robbie Ray yelled to his daughter up the stairs.

"Yea, dad," Miley said heading down the stairs.

"I just wanted to say good night, before you fell asleep," Robbie Ray said giving Miley a hug.

"Okay, dad, well good night," Miley said and went back upstairs to her room. She fell asleep, listening to her new album.

**This chapter is really long, so if you read the whole thing you get a virtual cookie. Yea you!!!**


	3. The Move

**The Stewart family leaves Malibu. The good-byes, blah blah blah. The new house in Santa Monica.**

"I can't believe that you're really leaving today," Oliver said giving Miley a flimsy hug. He was fighting back many tears.

"Ollie, you can cry, it's okay," Miley said hugging him back.

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, it's okay," Miley said. With in the last week the whole house had been packed up and moved into their new home in Santa Monica.

"I'll miss you," Lilly squeaked. Miley broke free of Oliver's grip and hugged Lilly.

"I'm just twenty miles down the road," Miley reassured Lilly.

"Okay, but it won't be the same," Lilly said tightening her grip on Miley.

"Smokin' Oken, don't forget me," Miley said getting free of Lilly's hug.

"I can't. Can I talk to you in private?" Oliver said with a few stray tears rolling down his face.

"Sure," Miley said, Oliver took her hand and pulled her aside.

"I'll never forget you because I really love you," Oliver said it like it was a breath that he was holding in for years.

"But you're with Lilly," Miley pointed out.

"Because I needed something to get my mind off you, but I love her too. But I just love you more," Oliver said, he looked even more sad.

"Okay, so here," Miley said and kissed Oliver. Oliver was stunned, but quickly drew away.

"Thanks, but you should get going," Oliver said with red cheeks.

"Okay, but don't forget me," Miley said as she walked off to Jackson's car, and climbed in the passengers side.

"I won't," Oliver promised, and laced his fingers with Lilly's.

"I'm really gonna miss her being around here," Lilly said.

"Yea me, too," Oliver said as Jackson and Miley drove away, he waved.

"Jackson, are we wrong to just leave like that?" Miley asked with a concerned face.

"Yea, Miles, we gave them a week heads up," Jackson reassured Miley, that everything would turn out okay.

"I'm just scared about the move, and leaving everyone that matters to me," Miley began to whine.

"Dad and me don't matter. Thanks, a lot," Jackson said with a fake sad face.

"You understand what I mean," Miley said giving him an 'I don't want to deal with you immaturity right now' face.

"Miles, it's gonna be okay. It's only twenty miles down the road," Jackson repeated what Miley had been saying all day.

"It sounds better when it's not said to me," Miley said giving a small smile. If We Were a Movie came on the radio. Miley eyes immediately teared up. Jackson reached to turn off the radio, but Miley hit his hand. Miley began to cry when,

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end_

_We'd be laughin'_

_Watchin' the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

"Miles, I gonna turn off the radio," Jackson said and turned off the radio.

"Thank you," Miley thanked her annoying, and sometimes obnoxious brother. She wiped the tears off of her face.

"We're here," Jackson said grimly as he got out of the car, and opened Miley's door. Miley stepped out of the car.

"_You'd be the right guy,_" Miley sang softly.

"Miles, snap out of it. He left you. He dumped you, and then he hooked up with Ashley Tisdale in Romania. Get over him; he's not good enough for you. Miles," Jackson spilled the truth. Miley sank to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest and cried.

"Bud, Jackson Rod Stewart, what did you do?" Robbie Ray hollered, Malibu probably heard him shouting.

"Dad, I just told her the truth about Jake," Jackson said innocently. He made an innocent face, but Robbie Ray saw right through his act. Robbie Ray pushed Jackson out of the way, and kneeled down by his daughter.

"Bud, are you alright?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Daddy, everything Jackson said is right. Jake left me in the cold without even saying goodbye, and then he hooked up with Ashley. What Jackson said next surprised, 'get over him; he's not good enough for you'. What he first said hit me hard, but after I thought about it, he was right. He isn't good enough for me if he's gonna leave me in the cold," Miley said regaining her composure, and stood up.

"Miley, let's go in," Robbie Ray said putting his arm around Miley's shoulder. They walked in to see a main room, the floor was marble with some dark green in it, and the walls were olive green. The kitchen has black tile floors, and wine red walls. There was a bathroom with oak floors, and white walls; it looked normal.

"Daddy, I can't believe this house," Miley said looking at everything in sight.

"There's more," Robbie Ray reassured Miley. He ushered them into a living room, which had beige carpet, and navy blue walls. There were sliding doors that lead to a huge porch. Robbie Ray ushered them down a set of stairs. There was a large room with two guitars, a piano, a recording booth, and a stage with a microphone. It had soundproof walls, so nobody could hear what was being sung down stairs.

"Dad, thank you, for this whole room," Miley said hugging her dad.

"Your welcome, bud. There's more upstairs," Robbie Ray said and ushered them to the second story. There was a hallway with five doors. The room on the left of the stairs was a bathroom with pale yellow walls and white tile floor. The door to the left of the bathroom is a study. It had three bookcases, two desks, and a brown leather couch. The walls were beige, and the floor was a white shag carpet.

"It's so soft between your toes," Jackson exclaimed.

"What are we gonna do with that boy?" Robbie Ray asked. We moved across the hall, Jackson's room; unpainted, and with oak floors. There was nothing in the room.

"Why isn't it painted and where is my stuff?" Jackson looked like he was going to cry.

"Jackson, your stuff is still in the truck, you get to paint your room, whatever color you want," Robbie Ray said.

"Yea," Jackson was thrilled.

"The color choices are in the attic, up those stairs," Robbie Ray said and pointed down the hall, to the right. Jackson ran up stairs. Robbie Ray led Miley past the stairs, and into a room in the back of the house. It was his bedroom, with red wall, oak hardwood floors, and a small balcony. Next they went across the hall, and into Miley's room. It was pale pink walls, oak hardwood floors, and a bed with hot pink bedding. There was a closet, through it you reached Hannah's closet.

"Daddy, I love it, thank you," Miley exclaimed.

"DAD!" Jackson shouted.

"Coming Jackson, and Miley soak up the new room. Have fun," Robbie Ray said before he left to see what Jackson needed help with.

"I will," Miley said before running into the Hannah closet. She was beginning to rearrange everything. Robbie Ray went into Jackson's room, to see him painting the walls navy blue, the same color of the living room.

"Dad could ya help me?" Jackson said, needing help painting the room.

"Sure," Robbie Ray said, and they began to paint the room.

**The story was good, until' they got to the house. Oh well! Hope you enjoyed it anyways!**


	4. Miley's Missing

**The return of Jake Ryan. What will happen?!?**

A week later Jake returns to Malibu. He goes to Miley's old house, but a little girl with red hair answers the door.

"Oh my gosh! Mommy, Jake Ryan at our door," The little red head yells.

"Courtney, don't talk to strangers," The mom instructs.

"Do you know if a Miley Stewart lives here?" Jake asks.

"No, but my mommy says I need to go, so…bye Jake Ryan," The little girl says then shuts the door. Jake is frustrated. He goes to Lilly's house.

"Hey Jake," Lilly says as she opens her front door.

"Do you know where Miley is?" Jake asks sweetly.

"You are going out with Ashley, why do you care," Lilly scoffs, and goes to shut the door, but Jake puts his foot in the way.

"Lilly, I never…did Oliver tell you that," Jake says coolly, even though he was losing it.

"Um…yea. Why?" Lilly says calmly as she opened the door a little bit more.

"It was in the movie, when I was Ashley's boyfriend. The connection was fuzzy. So where is Miley? I went to her house and a little red headed girl opened the door. Where is she?" Jake explained, and questioned.

"I am not allowed to tell you anything," Lilly says, and goes to shut the door, but Jake puts his foot there, again.

"Why can't you tell me?" Jake asks, he looks really, really sad.

"I have to go shopping with my mom, so talk to Oliver. He's at his house," Lilly says and shuts the door. She takes out her phone and calls Miley.

"Miles, Jake was just here looking for you," Lilly says.

"So…"Miley says uninterested.

"He was really sad," Lilly says.

"So…" Miley says, again.

"Don't you care?" Lilly asks.

"He's the one that is going out with Ashley, not me," Miley screams into her phone.

"But, he told Oliver that, but it was really in the movie. He and Ashley was a couple on the screen. Oliver probably forgot that part, or Jake said that the connection was fuzzy," Lilly said defending Jake.

"Oh, well I'll talk to him when I'm ready. Bye, Lilly," Miley closed her phone, and began to silently cry. She still didn't trust him, but she felt sorry for him.

"Lilly," Jake says through the door.

"What?" Lilly asks through her front door sounding irritated.

"Does Oliver live in the same house?" Jake asks with a soft chuckle.

"Yea, he was when I was there yesterday," Lilly says with a smile on her face.

"Okay just checking," Jake said; he began to walk to Oliver's house. Oliver is outside shooting hoops.

"Hey Jake," Oliver says and drops the ball.

"Hey Oliver. Where's Miley, and what's wrong with Lilly?" Jake asks.

"Um…Lilly's just protecting Miley, and I can't tell you where Miley is," Oliver says.

"Why? Oh my gosh! She died," Jake says, and puts his face in his hands.

"Jake, dude, get a grip, she's fine," Oliver says and takes Jake's hands off of his face.

"Then where the hell is she," Jake yells at Oliver.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Let's go in and sit down," Oliver says and escorts Jake into his house. They sit down on Oliver's blue couch, in his living room.

"So, about Miley," Jake says, apparently he calmed down.

"Well, where to start…okay, she moved-" Oliver starts, but is interrupted by Jake.

"Moved to where?" Jake interrupts Oliver with his important question.

"She'll call you when she's ready to tell you," Oliver says calmly.

"Okay, but you can't tell me?" Jake asks, very confused.

"No, I want Miley's trust," Oliver says with a sly smile.

"Okay, so I have to wait for her to call me…what if she never calls me?" Jake starts to worry.

"Don't worry she'll call when she ready," Oliver reassured Jake.

"Okay, so continue," Jake says, running his hands through his hair.

"Well, she moved. Then she wanted to forget about you because-" Oliver started again, but was interrupted, again.

"Why would she want to forget about me?" Jake asks, nervously.

"Because, now all questions must wait until the end," Oliver says.

"Okay, no more questions, until' the end. I got it," Jake says and pretends to zipper then lock up his mouth.

"Okay, She wanted to forget about you because you kissed her, then left for Romania for four months. Then you told me about going out with Ashley Tisdale. I told Lilly, who obviously told Miley. She was so upset, and furious, even before the Ashley news. She saw the episode of Zombie High, with you and Hannah Montana, and she began to cry. Any questions so far?" Oliver explains.

"Why did she cry when she saw Hannah Montana?" Jake asks curiously.

"Shit, that would be a main part of the story," Oliver mumbled.

"Why is that an important part of the story?" Jake asks with a sly smile.

"Okay, well Hannah Montana is Miley Stewart," Oliver just plain out says.

"I had an idea about that, but I wasn't sure," Jake says.

"Okay, now on with the story. We quickly turned off the TV, but it was too late she was depressed. Later that night, when she regained her composure, she was on the porch and she sang If We Were a Movie. She was tearing up, but it helped her gain some confidence that she would make it through this. The next day, she turned on the TV; it was playing Zombie High episodes. We just randomly changed the channel, and it was the premiere where you say, "I'm in love with a girl named Miley from school". That was it she lost it. She was an emotional disaster. A couple of days later Jackson and Miley were driving to their new home, and she turned on the radio, and it was playing If We Were a Movie. She began to cry non-stop. She wants you, but she can't trust you. I am done. Any questions," Oliver finished his long, sad story about Miley. Jake had tears in his eyes.

"I never knew that I caused so much pain to her," Jake said through his sobs.

"It's okay, she'll forgive you soon, don't worry," Oliver said.

"No she won't, and I think it would be best if I forgot about her for a while. I've gotta go," Jake said and walked out of Oliver's house trying to find somewhere where he could his head. He needed someone who would listen, but who. Oliver's been through enough, and Lilly wouldn't talk to Jake if he begged her. Jake needed Miley, but she was gone, and without a trace.

**Aw…she hurt Jake. Don't worry; Jiley will make an appearance, but defiantly later. Maybe not even for a while. Loliver will stay.**


	5. The New Loves And A Plan

**Will Jake and Miley ever get over each other?**

Jake doesn't know who to go to. He's on his own for now. He goes to the middle school. He sat on the swings; he began to think everything over. Everything, from when he left to what Oliver told him. It was getting pretty late; his cell phone said 9:21. He didn't care; he could swing all night long.

"Who's there?" A girl said.

"Uh…why?" Jake said calmly.

"Just checking, I usually come to the swings to blow off steam from the long day, and you," The girl said to Jake, she sat on a swing and began to swing.

"My girlfriend, who recently became ex-girlfriend, hates my my guts. I don't really get it," Jake confessed.

"Okay, tell me everything, it's a long night," The girl says. Jake tells about everything, but not Miley being Hannah Montana.

"That's my entire problem, sorry about dumping all of this on you," Jake says with eyes full of sorrow, if only anyone could see.

"That's a big problem. I'm Stephanie, and it's no problem," Stephanie puts out a hand waiting to be shaken.

"Jake Ryan and I am still sorry about it," Jake says taking the hand in a firm grip, and shaking it.

"Well, Jake Ryan, I'll always be here to talk to. How about we go to Rico's tomorrow, around noon?" Stephanie said.

"Sounds great. Thanks for listening," Jake says and they part their ways. He has a small crush on her, not nearly the size of his crush on Miley, but it would do for now. Jake finally had someone to depend on.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**MEANWHILE**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Miles, a guy is here to see you," Jackson yelled up the stairs. Miley was in the Hannah closet, putting outfits together.

"Is it Jake or Oliver?" Miley yelled down the stairs.

"NEITHER," Jackson yelled as loud as he could.

"Fine, I'm coming," Miley gave one last yell.

"She'll be down in a moment," Jackson said, and ran up the stairs into his fully painted and furnished room.

"Hey, Miley right?" The boy said, he held out a hand.

"Yea, who are you? How do you know my name?" Miley asked the boy, but still shook his hand.

"I am Josh, and I live next store. My mom told me to greet the new neighbors. That boy, I suppose, your brother said Miley and Miles a lot," Josh said.

"So…How long have you lived here? What grade are you in? Do you have any siblings? What do you do in your spare time? Why weren't you content talking to Jackson?" Miley asked many questions, but Josh looked happy to answer each one.

"I moved here from Waikiki, Oahu about two years ago. I am going into tenth grade, and I'm proud of it. I have an older sister, Mackenzie; she's older by four minutes. I have two younger siblings. Madison is thirteen, and going into eight grade. Victor is turning ten in two months; fifth grade is next for him. I surf in my spare time; I'm from Hawaii it's in my blood. I saw a pink room, and I saw you outside on your phone the other day. And you?" Josh answered every single one of Miley's questions. Miley blushed.

"I moved here from Malibu, California. It's not that far away, so I get to visit my old friends a lot. I am going to be a sophomore in September. Jackson's my only sibling. He's eighteen, he's gonna be a senior, but he better cut me some slack. I love to sing and dance in my free time. I can't exactly answer the last question," Miley said as she flashed a luminous smile, and rosy red cheeks.

"So, do you have a boyfriend? Say if I am getting too personal," Josh asked, but soon realized that she might have one and then he is making a fool of himself.

"No it's fine, but I used to have one, but we broke up he was leaving for four months. I didn't even tell him that I moved," Miley explained, it made her sound like a horrible person.

"I don't have one either, if you were ever going to ask," Josh said with a soft chuckle. Miley spilled everything about Jake, and what he did, and who he was. Josh was speechless.

"Sorry, about dumping all of that on you," Miley said her cheeks burning red.

"It's okay. You and Mackenzie could get close, you care about other people's feelings, and you blush easily," Josh said that and Miley's cheeks got even redder.

"Wow, it's 10:15. Do you need to go?" Miley asked.

"Yea, but can I just," Josh started to say, but just kissed Miley. Miley kissed back. Josh left, and Jackson came into the living room.

"Miles, he seemed nice," Jackson said.

"Yea, but he reminded me WAY too much of Jake," Miley said with tears in her eyes. Crying was becoming a daily thing for her.

"How?" Jackson asked, knowing that this was going to be juicy, and used for future black mail.

"The way he acted, the way he dressed, the way he talked, the way he kissed,"

Miley blabbed on and on. Jackson hugged Miley. They soon walked up the stairs, and went to sleep. Miley slept and when she woke up she decided that she would give Josh a chance.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**MEANWHILE**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Back in Malibu, Jake was getting ready to go to Rico's to see Stephanie. He walked to Rico's and saw Stephanie, he waved.

"Hey Stephanie," Jake said.

"Hey Jake," Stephanie said.

"So…" Jake tried to start a conversation, but it didn't work.

"So, Jake what do you want to eat?" Stephanie asked.

"I'll have a hot dog, and a soda," Jake said as Stephanie walked away to get the food.

"Here you go," Stephanie said as she placed down his order.

"Thanks," Jake said and took a bite of his hot dog, Stephanie got the same thing. When they finished, there was a long and awkward silence. The silence was broken, when Stephanie kissed him. Jake was thinking about it, but was too nervous. After the awkward kiss, Jake thanked her and suggested that they not see each other.

"Hey Jake. Where's the fire?" Oliver said, noticing that he pretty much knocked Oliver over.

"I just needed to get away from there," Jake said trying to catch his breath.

"Away from where?" Oliver said trying to understand.

"After I left here, I went to the middle school, and swung for a while. Stephanie was so nice to me, and I told her everything. Not about Hannah Montana, everything else with Miley. We kind of went on a date at Rico's, and she kissed me. The kiss was exactly like Miley's except with less passion. I told her that I needed to get away, and I suggested that we shouldn't see each other anymore," Jake spilled.

"Oh, did she kiss well? Did you enjoy the kiss? Were you thinking of kissing her?" Oliver asked like his shrink.

"I told you the kiss was like Miley's with less passion, and yes I was thinking of it because I needed to get my mind off of Miley. If she can get over me that easily, then I can get over her that easily," Jake said shakily. He wasn't sure if what he was saying was true.

"Oh, wow. Well what are you going to do about that?" Oliver asked.

"Um…I'll get a lot of roles to do for a while. It will keep my mind off of Miley, Stephanie, and any girl," Jake said as he ran off to his house to get a lot of roles in up coming movies.

**Will Jake's plan work? What will happen between Josh and Miley? The suspense is building…**


	6. The Misunderstandings

**I couldn't think of anything to say, so here's the chapter…**

Jake runs to his house, and calls his agent. He has two movies, some Zombie High episodes, and a couple of random commercials. This would keep him busy until' he ends high school. Jake takes out his cell phone and calls Oliver.

"Hey Oliver, I've been home for a week, and Miley hasn't called of anything," Jake says sounding desperate, and sad.

"Well, she might not be ready to talk to you. Just give her time," Oliver tells Jake.

"Oh, I got two movie rolls, Zombie High episode, and a couple of random commercials. I will be busy until' I end high school," Jake says, sounding like he had hope of forgetting about Miley.

"That's good, so I won't see you for a while," Oliver says trying to sound hurt.

"Don't worry, just keep your phone with you at all times," Jake says before he has an idea to text Miley.

"Well, I am meeting up with Lilly at Rico's," Oliver says trying to egt off of the phone with a depressed Jake Ryan.

"Can I come? I need to get my mind off of Miley," Jake says and Oliver hears the sadness in his voice, but still he was going to see Lilly.

"Uh…I kinda want to see her…alone," Oliver says.

"Okay, bye, Oliver. I've gotta pack. My first plane leaves in two days, for Spain. Have fun with Lilly at Rico's," Jake says covering up the sadness and despair in his voice.

"Jake, I would let you came, but Lilly and I are together. We have been since before you left, so…I'm sorry. Bye, Jake," Oliver says and hangs up. Jake slides down his wall in his room.

"What did I do wrong? Why is everyone abandoning me?" Jake questions himself. He has a couple of tears streaming down his face.

"You did nothing wrong. It was a girl, acting like a girl. And if you were going to meet your girlfriend, would you want your friend to tag along," A voice comes in from the hallway.

"I must have done something wrong," Jake said before his mom comes into the room.

"I remember being that age. Going into sophomore year, and being an emotional girl. Don't worry, if it was really meant to be, she'll come around," Mrs. Ryan sooths Jake.

"Mom, you don't understand. I really liked her, and she moved, and didn't bother to tell me. Nobody is telling me where she went. I haven't talked to her since BEFORE I left for Romania. Four months ago, she left me," Jake starts yelling.

"Jake, honey, get your mind off of her. Move on, then," Mrs. Ryan says and sits down on Jake's bed.

"Okay, I will," Jake says going through his clothes, deciding what to bring to Spain. He looks at the clock, and it reads 1:44.

"So, is that what all of the roles are about?" Mrs. Ryan asks.

"Yea, I need to get her off of my mind. I need to escape," Jake says and leaves his room.

"I'll pack up for you, you have enough on your mind," Mrs. Ryan says going through her son's clothes.

"Thanks," Jake pokes his head in his room and says with a smile. He goes to the beach, incognito, and takes out his phone, he texts Miley: 'Hey, Oliver told me about Hannah. Your secret is safe with me don't worry. Jake'. He closes his phone, and goes up to Rico's and orders a strawberry milkshake. He drinks it and wallows in his self pity.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**MEANWHILE**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Miley wakes up, and heads into the large pale yellow bathroom, just down the hall. When she leaves, she goes down stairs and has a strawberry-banana smoothie. Jackson runs down the stairs, and takes a banana. He runs back up the stairs.

"What had gotten in to that boy?" Miley says finishing her smoothie. She looks at the clock it says 1:54. Miley goes down the stairs, and plays her guitar. She sings,

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end_

_We'd be laughin'_

_Watchin' the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

"Miley. Get over him," Jackson says from the bottom of the stairs. Miley puts the guitar down, and turns to Jackson.

"I can't. I try, but it doesn't work. I am going to see Josh. Tell dad, bye Jackson," Miley says as she leaves her basement, and walks to Josh's house.

"Hey Miley," Josh says as Miley makes her way over.

"Hey Josh," Miley says as she gives Josh a gentle kiss.

"Wanna go swimming in my pool?" Josh asks her as they pull away.

"Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes," Miley says as she walks back to her house. She walks right up the stairs and into her room. She chooses her pink floral halter bikini. Her phone beeps, unread texts. Miley picks up her phone and reads who the texts are from; one from Josh, two from Lilly, one from Oliver, and one from…Jake. The one from Josh is about last night, Miley deleted it. The ones from Lilly and Oliver are about making plans, and how much they miss her. The last one is from Jake reads 'Hey, Oliver told me about Hannah. Your secret is safe with me don't worry. Jake'. Figures Oliver would tell. Miley eyes tear up, as she remembers all of the memories. Another one from Josh pops up, 'You ready yet'. She texts back, to Josh, 'Yea I'm ready'. A screen pops up and it reads 'Text sent to Jake Ryan'.

"WHAT?!?" Miley exclaims. She didn't mean to do that. Jake would text back, and Miley didn't want to have to talk to him again.

"Bud," Robbie Ray asks just as a concerned parent should.

"I accidentally sent a text to Jake that was supposed to be sent to Josh," Miley tries to calmly explain.

"Okay," Robbie Ray says and leaves. Jackson walks in, so confused by the screaming.

"What?" Jackson asks, baffled by the screaming.

"I never mind…ah," Miley says and her phone starts to ring, Jake.

"Just answer it," Jackson coaches.

"I can't. You do it," Miley says and thrusts her phone towards Jackson.

"Fine," Jackson asks taking the phone.

"Thank you," Miley says as Jackson opened the phone.

"Hello," Jackson says coolly.

"Hey Jackson. Where's Miley?" Jake asks.

"Um…she about to go swimming with Josh," Jackson says calmly.

"WHAT!!! She gets over me so fast. Well fine. Tell her that we never have to talk, again. I am through with Miley Stewart," Jake yells sounding very frustrated. Jake hung up, but not before Jackson hears some sobs.

"Miles, he misses you," Jackson says giving Miley her phone back.

"I don't care. I am going swimming," Miley says taking her phone and placing it on her nightstand.

"Okay, Miles, bye," Jackson says as he watches Miley leave.

**MILEY'S POV**

I couldn't believe that Jackson would take my call from Jake. He has been changing a lot. I don't need Jake, I have Josh. Jake was too famous for me. I can drop him just like that. Smile and look beautiful for Josh.

"Hey Miley," Josh said, looking hot in a billabong bathing suit, and nothing else. He had a six pack.

"Hey Josh," I said as I caught him staring at my pink bathing suit.

"Let's swim," Josh said before he was performing a cannon ball, and making a huge splash.

"Okay," I said before climbing into the pool. We splashed around for like an hour; until Jackson came and said that I needed to go right now that it was important.

"Jackson, I was having fun with Josh," I yelled at Jackson for ruining my fun.

"Well, get dry and get in my car, we have to go to Malibu," Jackson said. I wasn't in the mood to see Jake.

"Why the hell should I do that?" I asked getting pretty pissed off. Why couldn't Jackson just leave me alone?

"Lilly and Oliver are having relationship problems. They called your cell and I heard it and it said Lilly, I thought that it would be important. She told me about her problem, and I said that I would get you. At least call her," Jackson started off yelling, but his voice softened as he got to the end.

"Fine, I'll call her, and then I'll call Oliver, but I won't go there because I don't want to see Jake," I said running into my house. I ran upstairs, and put on a blue baby tee and a pair of denim capris. I [picked up my phone and called Lilly.

"Miley, thank you, for calling," Lilly said sounding like she had just been crying for a while.

"Okay, so…what's up between you and Ollie," I said into my phone sounding very concerned.

"Well, I gave my cousin, COUSIN, Eric a kiss on his cheek before he went back to Seattle. Then he hugged me, and tickled me. Oliver saw, and got mad, he won't even talk to me. He won't answer my 23 text messages. I didn't even get the chance to explain that it was my cousin," Lilly said, and sobbed a little.

"Okay, well, I'll talk to him, don't worry. Just regain your dignity," I said before hanging up and calling Oliver.

"Hey Miles, what's up," Oliver said coolly, acting as if I knew nothing.

"You tell me," I said with sounding like I knew something, but I didn't want to be blunt.

"Um…Lilly told you," Oliver said taking deep breaths, like he was trying not to cry.

"Yea, it was her COUSIN, Oliver hear me out," I said bluntly, I couldn't stand them like this.

"Okay, but I'll wait a day and let her blow off some steam," Oliver said and hung up. I went into the Hannah closet to try and figure out what was happening with my friends.

**JAKE'S POV**

I didn't understand why Miley didn't care about me. I had just gotten off the phone with Jackson, but it was Miley's phone. I was confused, I went home to figure thing out. About an hour and a half Lilly was knocking on my door, her makeup was smeared, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Hey, Lilly what's wrong?" Jake asked gently, he ushered her in. She explained her whole story, and during it she was crying. I listened contently; I put Miley behind me, and focused on Lilly.

"See that's why I'm here, Lilly finally said. I heard a knock on the door, and saw Oliver. I excused myself, and wet on my front porch.

"Hey is Lilly in there?" Oliver said concerned.

"Yea, but promise me one thing," I said with a small smile flickering on my face.

"Yea, anything," Oliver said sounding lost.

"Give her some time, she'll come around," I said before shooing Oliver. I went back my house. Lilly sat exactly where she was.

"Hey, who was there?" Lilly asked me sounding like my mom.

"Oh, wrong house, I gave them directions," I easily lied.

"Okay, so that's for hearing me out," Lilly said getting up. I was caught up in the emotions, and regret for going to Romania, that I kissed Lilly. Just then Oliver came in to thank me for the advice, and saw us kiss. He slapped my face, hard.

"Give her some time, so YOU can have her," Oliver shouted before leaving.

"Oliver," Lilly said and started to follow him.

"Wait, I'll go it was all my fault," I said before running after Oliver. I found him a couple blocks down sitting on the curb, he was crying.

"I can't believe you. You can't have Miley so you try to take Lilly," Oliver said bitterly, and his words hurt.

"I was caught up in the emotion, I didn't mean for you to catch us. I just did it because I couldn't kiss Miley, and Lilly looked sad. I just did it, and I am so sorry," I said before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked me as he stood up and followed me.

"To leave you, forget about our friendship, but just don't leave Lilly. You just might be the only guy that she gets. Treat her well," I said, but Oliver didn't care.

"I wasn't going to leave her. I was just going to blow of some steam, and I can't forget about our friendship because I like hearing you complain. I like seeing a weak side to Mr. Jake 'Tough Zombie Slayer' Ryan. It makes me realize that you are just as normal as me," Oliver said.

"Well, you aren't normal, and thanks I think. I have to go, and pack up the last of my things. I am leaving for Spain tomorrow at five in the morning, but I have to be at the airport at three. So this is good-bye for two years," I said as I turned and walked towards my house.

"Bye and I will treat Lilly very well," Oliver said before going towards his house. I was sad to be leaving, but I've had enough with girls and their crazy emotions. I fell asleep listening to the sound of the ocean.

**Aw…Oliver has a soft side, and sorry about the rough patch in the Loliver thing. Jiley will be around at the end of the story.**


	7. The Escape, And The Birthday

**Miley's sixteenth birthday, and she…read to find out.**

**JAKE'S POV**

I was packed and in the car, on my way to the airport. I was going to Spain, for two movies, some Zombie High episodes, and a couple of commercials. I needed to get my mind off of Miley. Today would have been her birthday, but I was too busy to care. Part of forgetting her would be painful. I just had to brush off her birthday, but it wasn't working. It was like a dog hair, no matter how many times you pick the hair off, it always seems to come back. I just couldn't forget about it, but she wouldn't pick up her phone, or answer my texts. It was useless; I boarded the plane, and tried to get my mind off of Miley. I sat down in my seat, and I took out my iPod. The first song playing was Best of Both Words. I pressed the button to make it go to the next song; the song was If We Were a Movie. I turned off my iPod, and put it away. I just sat there thinking of everything that meant anything to me. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know a stewardess was shaking me. I woke up, and got off the plane. I grabbed my bags and made my way to the hotel. The director gave me my key to my room. I went up to my room, and felt like crying. There was a knock on the door, and I got up to get it. It was the director he said that taping would begin tomorrow at noon. I needed to get away, and now I was in a different country, but she was still on my mind. Oh well, after senior year maybe we can have a civilized conversation, and talk to each other face-to-face. I'll just have wait until' then. Then I crashed on the bed; I was so jet-lagged.

**MILEY'S POV**

Today was my birthday. Lilly and Oliver called for at least an hour each just wishing me a happy birthday. Nothing from Jake, maybe he just forgot about me, or he's trying to forget about me. I was kinda hoping that he would at least text. Maybe he, finally, got over me.

"Hey Miley, Josh is downstairs," Jackson said before closing my door. I got off my bed and put my freshman yearbook away. I ran down stairs, and kissed Josh.

"Hey it's your birthday not mine," Josh said pulling away to catch his breath.

"Sorry, I was excited, my sixteenth birthday, and gosh…I have you and my family," I exclaimed as I touched my lips.

"It's fine, but I already went through that excitement a few months ago," Josh pointed out, I already knew that Josh's birthday pasted four months ago.

"Well, in that case, here's your present," Josh said and pulled me into a long, passionate, and wet kiss. When we finally pulled away, it seemed like years later. I blushed and pulled him into a hug. Dad came into the living room, where the make out session had just happened. She sat down next to me, blindfolded me, and led me outside.

"Take the blindfold off, bud," Dad said as I began to remove the blindfold. When it was completely removed it showed a red Porsche. I squealed, and took the keys from my dad. Josh jumped in the passenger side. My dad said I could drive down the driveway, into the cul-de-sac, and back up the driveway. I agreed, and began to drive very carefully. When I got back, I was thrilled, my own car.

"Daddy, I love it. Oh my gosh! Thank you," I said to my dad, who was smiling because after all smiled are contagious. I was radiating with happiness and joy. Hannah had a concert that night, but Josh didn't know, so I couldn't tell him about my feelings and songs.

"Get ready for the…you know," Dad said as I raced off into my house, but not before I stole a short, gentle kiss from Josh.

"Yea, daddy, I know," I said as I ran. Josh walked to his house. Daddy followed after me, and knocked on the Hannah closet door.

"Bud?" Dad said through the Hannah doors. I was putting an aqua colored top, it matched my white jeans. I needed shoes. I pawed through my shoes, until I felt like answering my dad. He knocked, again. I found the perfect pair of shoes; they were aqua pumps, and very sparkly. I opened the door, and sat down to do my makeup.

"Yea dad?" I asked as I applied my eyeliner. I opened my eye shadows, and looked for a decent color.

"Does Josh know the Hannah secret?" Dad asked me as he sat down on the Hannah couch, that I've had ever since I can remember. I picked out a simple bronze eye shadow; it didn't clash, or look too aqua-ish.

"No," I answered very flatly. I took out my favorite lip gloss, and applied it. I was feeling good about this concert.

"Alright, so meet me at the car in about twenty minutes," Dad said before leaving the Hannah closet. He was becoming so distant. I walked into my room, and sat down on the hot pink comforter. I looked at my phone; it read a missed call from Lilly. I decided to call her. She answered one eh second ring.

"Oh my gosh, Miley. You called me back, finally. I have news about Jake from Oliver," Lilly said sounding short of breath. I twirled my blonde hair.

"Well, right now I'm Hannah, and I might not want to hear the news," I said as she stood up from her bed, and walked over to her full length mirror. I checked the coordination of my outfit; it looked good.

"Well, Ollie says that he's in Spain until' senior year ends. It was Jake's way of getting you out of his mind," Lilly said defending Jake, she was starting to do that a lot. She thinks that we're perfect together, but he left me and we're over.

"Well, that's fine because I don't have to worry about going into Malibu and seeing him. I want to do anything to stay away from him," I said as I sat back down on my bed.

"Okay, Ms. Montana. Lola will see you at the concert, with blue hair," Lilly said before hanging up. Some things were the same, but it wasn't the same. I wasn't in Malibu; I was here in Santa Monica. It wasn't the same. I walked down to the car in a hoodie, so nobody could see the Hannah outfit, or hair. I got in the car and shed the hoodie. I just sat there thinking if anyone was staring at the same star as me, or if Josh would ever know that I was Hannah Montana. The next thing I know we were at the concert stadium. Lilly was standing at the entrance.

"Lola, I haven't seen you in forever," I squealed as I go out of the car, and ran over to Lilly. I threw my arms around her.

"Tell me everything," Lilly says. I knew exactly what she meant, Josh, Jake, Jackson, the new house. We walked into the stadium, and went into my soundproof room. I told Lilly everything, and answered all of her questions.

"Bud, on in five," Dad opened the door a little, and said. I just smiled at him. I hugged Lilly, and left my room, to warm up. The next two hours were a blur; all I know is that I sung well.

"Miley, that was great," Lilly said before leaving me, to go to her house in Malibu. My dad hugged me, and I felt tears spring into my eyes. I didn't know what had gotten into me. It was my perfect sixteenth birthday, and I was crying for no apparent reason. We got in the car, and the hoodie was on. I walked into the Hannah closet, and shed my clothes. I put on my pajamas, and crawled into my bed. It was a long day, but I liked it.


	8. The Proposal, And The Memories

**Two years later, and Miley turned eighteen a few months ago. A surprise is in store for her. Jake returns from Spain. Lilly and Oliver are married, and very pregnant. Jackson is at a collage in New York. Everyone is gathered in the Stewart's living room.**

**NO POV**

"Is everyone here?" Josh asked. 'Everyone, but Jake' Miley thought.

"Yes, now boy, get on with the news," Robbie Ray exclaimed.

"Okay, here we go. Miley Hope Stewart will you marry me?" Josh asked Miley from one knee. Everyone gasped. Miley smiled, and blushed.

"Yes," Miley said before "happy tears" are running down her face. Everyone began to congratulate them. A very pregnant Lilly pulled Miley aside.

"Do you even remember Jake Ryan? You had fantasies of marrying him," Lilly said, trying to bring the past into this.

"Jake who? What fantasies? I only love Josh," Miley said thinking about the fact that Jake knew about Hannah, but Josh didn't know.

"Okay, Miley be in denial, but it's good that you finally moved on," Lilly said before leaving Miley to be surrounded by everyone else. Miley had been congratulated by everyone, personally, except Oliver. Miley walked over to Oliver and pulled him down the stairs, into the soundproof basement.

"Oliver," Miley said he seemed distracted.

"Yea, Miles," Oliver said very plainly.

"You just aren't going to say any thing to me? Aren't you happy for me?" Miley started to yell at Oliver, good thing this place was soundproof or Jackson would have heard this.

"Yea, but it was too hard," Oliver said snapping out of his trance.

"Okay, so any name choices yet," Miley said trying to change the subject.

"Yea, but we don't want to know anything about the baby. Only thing we want to know is health. If it's a girl Emma Lilly Oken and if Lilly has a boy it will be named Jacob Cody Oken," Oliver said smiling proudly.

"What if it's two girls, or two boys?" Miley said, and Oliver's smile faded.

"You mean twins?" Oliver said his face growing pale.

"Yea, it could happen," Miley said with a sly smile on her face.

"It won't happen, we won't let it," Oliver said with the color returning to his face.

"Okay, then, so let's go back upstairs," Miley said and took Oliver hand, and they walked up the stairs, where everyone was wondering where they went. Everyone left shortly, Miley went upstairs, and took a long and hot shower. After that she slipped into her bed, and fell asleep. This is her dream.

--------------------------------------

_"Will you Jake Ryan take Miley Stewart as your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister says, and Jake says a tear filled 'I do'._

"_Do you, Miley Stewart, take Jake Ryan to be you lawfully wedded husband?" the minister continued, and I said 'I do'._

_The dream jump starts into the future, about ten years after the wedding._

"_Jake, will you take Hannah to day-care. I will take little Ollie to Kindergarden, Amanda-Lynn to her second grade class, and Raymond will go into his fourth grade class with a smile. Okay," I say as I kiss Jake and walk out the door, and into my white Hummer._

"_Sure, sweetie," Jake says and puts Hannah in her car seat, in my sixteenth birthday present. He drives down the street in my red Porsche, and I follow him in the white Hummer._

_--------------------------------------_

**MILEY'S POV**

I was woken up from my reoccurring dream, by Oliver. What on Earth was he doing here in my room, on a Sunday, at five in the morning?

"Let me sleep," I said to him and rolled over.

"No, come on get dressed," Oliver said pulling my covers off. It was freezing with out my blankets on. It was so cold because he opened my windows. I curled up into the fetal position.

"Why?" I half moaned and half asked.

"Let's go to the hospital. Like a field trip," Oliver pleaded. I jolted awake. I shot up like a pop tart and when into my closet. I found black jeans, and a green hoodie.

"Why? Who?" I asked in small one word questions.

"Just come on," Oliver said and dragged me out to his silver Audi.

"Tell me Oliver. Do you remember us ever saying, you can tell me anything?" I asked Oliver as he drove towards Malibu.

"Yea, I remember that," Oliver said, stopping at a light. We looked at each other.

"Well tell me," I pleaded my gaze not moving from his eyes.

"Lilly is about to give birth, she wasn't anywhere nearly fully dilated, when I ran off get you," Oliver said his gaze unfazed or moving. He looked away, only to see the light turn green. We drove to the hospital in complete silence. When we got there, we ran into Lilly's room. Oliver put on scrubs, and a nurse pulled a chair into the hallway for me to sit in during the birth. I was allowed to stay until she was fully dilated.

"Lilly you can do this," Oliver and I reassured her before I had to leave. I sat in the hallway for the longest time. I was in shock when I heard the doctor say, wait there's one more. I almost fainted, and I wasn't even giving birth. When it was all over the doctor took the babies into a room to get them cleaned up. Oliver came out in the hallway, in his normal clothes.

"Hey," I whispered. He looked as if he was gonna faint, or hurl, or maybe even both.

"Twins," was all that Oliver said, his face grew even paler than it had been.

"I heard, that's just…wow," I said before going in to see Lilly, and hear the names.

"Names? One boy and one girl," a nurse said to Lilly and Oliver. Lilly looked at Oliver and sighed.

"Emma Lilly Oken for the girl, and Jason Cole Oken for the boy," Lilly said and the nurse wrote the names down did spell check, and left.

"Wow," I said to Lilly before she fell asleep. Oliver took me home, it was only eight. It was still early. I got out of the silver Audi, and Oliver drove back ton the hospital to see Lilly and check on his kids. I walked into my house, and plopped down on the couch.

"Hey Miley," I heard through the window in the living room.

"Hey Josh, I'll open the door for you," I said as I got off the couch and walked across the cool marble floors, and opened the door. I got a huge kiss from Josh, and a lot of catalogues.

"I figured that we could start planning for our wedding," Josh said showing me the catalogues.

"Yea, that would be a good idea," I said as we walked up the stairs and into the study. The shag carpet felt good between my toes, I remember doing a lot of homework in here. Josh put the catalogues on the floor, and we began to search them. Around noon, we had chosen a dress and ordered it. He had a tux rented, and we had a reception place, rented out for two weeks on Saturday. We had a slot at the church as well. We started a guest list, but I had gotten hungry. Dad was in the kitchen, and he was making sandwiches for us.

"Hey dad, for us," I asked as I took a sandwich.

"Yea, bud," Dad said as he placed the tray of sandwiched on the table, and we all took one.

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart," Josh thanked my dad.

"Josh, you can call me Robbie Ray, but don't call me Mr. Stewart, it makes me feel old," Dad said, and I giggled. He shot me a 'not funny' glance. When Josh and I finished our sandwiches we went back into the study. Before Josh left at five, we had the whole wedding planned. Before Josh left, I gave him a kiss, and I went upstairs. I sat in my room, and watched old videos from when I was just a toddler, to freshman year, to the move, to senior graduation. I found myself crying at the old momentos that I still had of Jake. So many things on the tapes were from eight grade, and freshman year. The times I was mostly with Jake. Then, dad decided to move us to Santa Monica. I met Josh, and my life went downhill. I realized, that after all of this time, that I still loved Jake, but I was going to prove to him that I could move on. I just couldn't be hung up on him. I couldn't wait for him to finish a movie, and I wouldn't wait for him forever. I had to move on, and the wedding would be my official move that I was over Jake. I smiled, and stumbled down the hall and took a short and hot shower.Then, I stumbled back into my pink room, and snuggled under the hot pink comforter, and fell into a deep sleep.

**I hope you liked the chapter. I wrote it, and then I re-wrote it at least three times. I still don't like it that much, but anyways.**


	9. The Wedding: Part I

**It was Miley's wedding day, and Miley was having second thoughts about the whole wedding. She still hasn't seen Jake since he left for Romania, so many years ago.**

**MILEY'S POV**

"What if I really don't love Josh?" I was in full panic mode. I was so anxious about the wedding, that I was even having second thoughts about it. I guess that it was too late for that.

"Well, too bad, your dad paid for the entire wedding. You just can't blow it off," Lilly tried to reassure me. She had given birth just two weeks ago, and now she was being so sympathetic.

"Okay, I just need to breathe," I said as I sat down and took deep breaths. Lilly sat down next to me. She was rubbing my back.

"Everything will be alright, Miley. Just calm down; I was like this before my wedding," Lilly said and that was a moment where I wished that I had a mom.

"Your right, Lils, I just need to calm down, and I will be fine. Everything will fall into place," I said with a small smile.

"That's better, hey did you invite Jake," Lilly asked me at the wrong time. I broke down into tears, Lilly was wiping tears before the traveled to far, and smeared my makeup.

"Jake, I miss him, I had a dream about him and us starting a family, and I liked it, but Oliver woke me up. He rushed me to the hospital, to see you give birth to Emma and Jason. No, I didn't invite him, I wouldn't be able to get married with him here," I gushed, as the tears stopped.

"Sorry, but Ollie might of invited him. I told him not to, but he didn't listen. Ollie said that he might not even come, so…" Lilly said trying to comfort me. It must have been working.

"Okay, I am about to get married to Josh, here I go," I said as I got in place fore the wedding. I was excited, and scared at the same time. I convinced myself that this was a huge mistake, but I told myself it was my nerves.

**Sorry kinda a filler, it's late, and I'm saving the 'I do' for the last chapter of the story.**


	10. The Wedding: Part II

**Miley's wedding day, Part 2.**

**JAKE'S POV**

Oliver said that the wedding was supposed to start at eleven, but I was stuck in traffic. I was getting pissed off, traffic sucks. It was 10:49. I was going to miss Miley's wedding, I felt like crying. I couldn't start crying in traffic, and with my cousin, Julie. She was visiting us from her college in New York. She doesn't like to be associated with Jake Ryan because she doesn't like the publicity or fame. She was the one who suggested that I should go to the wedding, and wish her luck with the marriage. It would be hard, but I was over her. Right?!? I wasn't so sure, but she had made it clear that she was over me. My eyes teared up. I WASN'T going to cry. I swiped at the random rolling tears. Julie didn't seem to notice, but I was beginning to have seconds thoughts about going.

"Julie, am I making a mistake by going? What if I start to cry when I try to tell her something? I won't be able to see them kiss, or touch," I started to have second thoughts about going. Julie just brushed her ginger hair, and pretended not to hear me. Oh well!

"Jake, why are you so scared of going? You said that you were over here," Julie finally said after a couple of minutes. She had on a smile, in my mini-crisis she had a smile on.

"Well I thought that I was over her, but I guess that she really never my heart. Yes, the traffic is moving," I said as I moved the car forward, and past the traffic. I had five minutes to get there. I was frustrated, how did I think that I could get over Miley that quickly. I kissed her and left, but the truth was that she never really left my heart.

"Jake, I'll park," Julie said as she got out of the passenger side, and climbed into the driver side. I straightened my tie, and walked into the church. The doors were open, so I slid into a pew at the very back. The wedding started in three…two…one. The piano began to play the wedding song, and everyone began making their way down the aisle. I just sat there with a wide smile on my face.

**MILEY'S POV**

I began my walk down the aisle, and I did a double take when I saw…no it couldn't be- it was. I ran out of the wedding hall, and into the bathroom. Lilly followed me.

"Miles, what's wrong?" Lilly said as she tried to not let my makeup smear.

"I saw Jake, and I just did a double take, and I ran. I missed him, and I should be marrying him instead of Josh. I never stopped loving Jake," I wailed as I heard a knock on the door. Oliver let himself into the girls' bathroom.

"Miley, I thought that you were going to marry Josh," Oliver said. I just twirled my hair, and tried to stop crying.

"I was, but I saw Jake," I said as I cried on and on. My misery was never going to end.

"Now," Oliver said, and I saw the door open. It showed a familiar face, it was Jake. I just couldn't run back into his arms, not after what he did to me.

"Hey Miley," Jake whispered, it was barely audible. I missed his voice so much. I began to cry.

"Bud, can I come in?" Dad said through the door.

"Ollie, make him disappear," I instructed Oliver, and he dragged Lilly with him. They left me and Jake, alone, those were my intentions. Jake just smiled.

"So…" I said softly, I knew that his rage would explode, and questions would be asked by the thousands. I braced myself for what he would say next.

"I missed you so much," Jake said, and pulled me into a hug. I missed his hugs. I just wanted that moment to never end.

"So, you aren't mad at me?" I cautiously asked him as we drew away from the hug.

"No. Yes. Maybe. Kinda," Jake said, obviously not knowing what was going through his head at the moment. My thoughts were swirling as well.

"Well, which one is it," I said with a small chuckle.

"I don't know, but I do know that I missed everything about you. Especially your smile and laugh, you could always cheer me up," He said, and I smiled; shortly followed by rivers of tears.

"Nobody can go in there. She is regaining her composure," Lilly said apparently guarding the door.

"But, I should see her. I am going to marry her," Josh said, but obviously gave up. I needed to thank Lilly later. Jake laughed, I missed his laugh.

"I missed your laughs, too. Do you wanna know what I missed the most about you being in Spain?" I asked him, and Lilly was still guarding the door. I heard baby cries, probably Emma or Jason. I wanted a family so bad.

"What?" Jake asked me, with his platinum, award winning, Zombie slaying smile.

"You just being there, to hug or talk to. I really missed that, so I went for a guy that was relatively easy. When he proposed I was wrapped up in the moment. I just agreed, but everything he did reminded me of you. You were haunting me every time I talked to Josh, or hugged him, or kissed him. They were all reminders of how much I missed you, but I brushed them off. They always came back to me," I confessed, and I thought Jake would agree with me. Instead he kissed me, at my own wedding, not to him, and he kissed me. I missed those, too. I kissed back. When we were done, what seemed like years, but in reality it was only a minute, we both blushed. He stood up, and turned to me.

"I just had to do that before you got married to Josh," Jake said as he walked towards the door.

"Who said I was getting married?" I said with a smile, he ran over to me and hugged me. I began to laugh with joy, we kissed again, but it was my choice. Just then, Josh busted through the doors, followed by Lilly, Oliver, Mackenzie, Jackson, my dad, Madison, Victor, Josh's parents, Aunt Dolly, and other people I knew that we invited, but I didn't know their names. I pulled away from Jake, and blushed pretty bad.

"Why? Miley I thought that you loved me," Josh said through his gritted teeth. He looked like he was gonna punch Jake, but I wouldn't let him.

"Well, I was just covering up for the fact that the boy I loved, left me, but because he had a movie, and it wasn't his fault. I just missed him, then I heard some pretty bad rumors, and I tried to forget about him. I couldn't. I went out with you to cover up for the fact that he wasn't around. I was wrapped up in emotions, and I said yes, when you proposed. I just decided that I would show him that I had moved on, by marrying you. But, when I saw him, I ran because I realized that after all of these years of trying to fool myself; I had never succeeded. I am so sorry everyone, but the wedding has been cancelled. I made a huge mistake," I said and ran into the nearest stall so I couldn't see anyone. I heard a lot of gasps, and chatter.

"Miley, I thought that I really loved you, but apparently you didn't so, it would be best if the wedding was called off," Josh said, and I heard him sob. I must have broken his heart at his own wedding, but I wasn't ready to marry anyone, yet. I came out of the stall, and everyone on Josh's side of the family gave me dirty looks. Everyone on my side of the family was congratulating me, and such. Jake put his arms around my waist. I had waited so many years, for this moment. For us to be back together. I saw Lilly give Jake something, but I didn't know what it was. Lilly pulled me towards her, Oliver, and my dad. Jake blushed, and got down on one knee, in a pink bathroom, at, what was supposed to be, my wedding.

"Miley Hope Stewart will you marry me?" Jake asked me, with pink cheeks, and a certain amount of determination in his eyes. I looked at everyone, and noticed that my jaw was hanging open. I gently pushed it closed. What should I do? He left me, and now all of a sudden wants me back. I want him back, but this may be too fast. I didn't care. I smiled, and forgot the past between us.

"Yes," I said through tears. I gave him a hug, and he put a plastic ring on my finger, the kind that you get from vending machines. I laughed. I showed off my ring, to everyone. I wiped my tears, and five minutes later I was back down the aisle. This time, I got all the way down. At the end of the wedding, Jake and I were married until' death do us part, or divorce. I just hoped that everything would fall into place, and that I could trust him. I didn't care I was wrapped up in the moment.

I enjoyed the rest of my wedding, the reception was beautiful, and Jackson met this girl. Apparently they knew each other; Jake later told me that she was his cousin, Julie. After the reception we were put on a plane destined to the Bahamas. I was thrilled.

**I'm hoping to make a sequel, and it will be posted shortly after I finish this one. They were destined to be together, so it finally happened.**


End file.
